


I’ll Meet You Where You Are

by JoifulDreaming



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexuality, Demisexuality, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, demi!crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoifulDreaming/pseuds/JoifulDreaming
Summary: Love confession from a demisexual Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	I’ll Meet You Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordsInTimeAndSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTimeAndSpace/gifts).



> For my ace readers. We're here, we belong, and we're important. Happy Pride, my friends.

“I would really like to hold your hand.”

The drive back from the Ritz had been silent until now, Crowley driving more carefully than usual. Aziraphale really hadn’t given it much thought, despite the odd occurrence of being able to have thoughts other than that of pure terror for once in the car. He made to respond, but Crowley cut him off.

“Neh, just- just let me say this, okay?” Crowley’s long fingers were gripping the wheel, skin white at the knuckles, nails digging into his own palms around the wheel.

“Okay, say your piece.” Aziraphale turned back to stare out the windshield, hoping to take some of the pressure off by not looking directly at him.

“I want to hold your hand,” Crowley started again, “and I think you’d be okay with that, right?”

Aziraphale nodded, clenching his own hands in his lap.

“It’s jussst, well I-,” Crowley huffed and swallowed hard before trying again, “I’m not sure I want more than that. For- for now.”

“May I say something?” Aziraphale asked as quietly as possible, giving the demon beside him a once over and noticing that he was trembling ever so slightly. Maybe someone else might not have noticed it, but he had a long study of Crowley behavior.

Crowley nodded jerkily and, unfathomably, slowed the car down more. They were nearly going the speed limit now.

“I would like to hold your hand, dearest. And that would be plenty enough for me. The rest, I assume you mean... holding one another? Kissing? ... sex?” He watched Crowley carefully for his reaction to these words and each one in turn sped up the trembling, “I’m not saying this to add pressure, I promise. I think it’s best we speak plainly so we know where the boundaries are.”

“Humans,” Crowley wheezed the word, not so much in disgust but in anxiety, “Angel, they expect things. They think one thing leads to another and everyone knows the steps. I never... wanted. I just wanted to be close to someone.” He shut his mouth with a click, his lips going flat in frustration.

Aziraphale let the silence stretch, giving him space to collect his thoughts. He’d had plenty of experience with Crowley’s wildly careening thoughts. Sometimes he needed time to gather them back together before he spoke.

“I need you to understand,” Crowley continued eventually, voice quiet and forcefully even, “that I don’t have these... feelings... for anyone else. I never have. And really, if anything, I’ve been repulsed by the very idea. Every time I reached out for a human, I got more than I bargained for. Except, well, except the children.”

They had made it to the bookshop now and Crowley pulled into the spot that was always miraculously free across the street, cutting the engine.

“I guess what I want to know is what you’d expect,” he was still staring out the window, face unreadable behind his sunglasses, “I want to give you what you expect because you deserve it. Because I-I love you.”

“Can I hold your hand now? Since we’ve stopped?” Aziraphale offered his hand, palm up in the seat between them and after a moment Crowley slid his fingers between the Angel’s. Aziraphale squeezed gently and Crowley squeezed back, a small smile turning his lips up, even as they wobbled. “I hope you know that I love you, too.”

Color rose up Crowley’s neck and into his cheeks before he turned to face his window to hide it.

“And part of loving someone is taking care of them, right? I mean, I kept us in this... ambiguous... space for all this time. I am- I can’t tell you- very sorry for that. But, you are what I want, darling. What ever we are. How ever we are. If what we’ve been and this,” Aziraphale lifted their joined hands, “is what we are until the real end of the world... then it’s more than enough for me.”

Crowley didn’t say anything but he squeezed his hand.

“Where ever you lead, I’ll follow. Where ever you are, that’s where I want to be. And how ever far you want to take this, I’ll meet you there. Even if we do try for more, you can always ask to stop. Loving you means I want you to be comfortable with who we are, too. I want you to feel safe with me.”

“You’ve always been my safe place, Aziraphale,” Crowley’s throat worked noisily in the quiet of the car for several long moments, “That’s why this is so frightening. I have wanted this for so long, but all the same... I’m scared. I don’t want to mess it up... by being a mess.”

“You’re not a mess.”

“A bit of a mess.”

“Fine, you’re my mess, then.”

Crowley chuckled and sniffled.

“The most important part is that we know we love one another. The rest... we can sort that out as we go, yes? We can do that part together from now on.”

“That sounds good,” Crowley nodded, finally look at him. Aziraphale lifted his hand to touch his cheek but paused.

“This okay?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m trusting you to tell me if it’s not.”

“It’s okay, Angel.”

Aziraphale caressed his cheek gently and watched as Crowley pressed his face into his hand.

“I am honored by your trust, my love.”

“Hmm...”

“Why don’t we go inside? I think I’ve just come into possession of a bottle of wine the same vintage that we had over dinner.”

“Sounds good to me, let’s go,” Crowley took his sunglasses off and popped them into the dash. The yellow was just now fading back to just his human-like irises when he smiled at Aziraphale, “I suppose I’ll have to let go of your first, though. Bit addictive now that I’ve tried it, not gonna lie.” He released Aziraphale’s hand and got out of the car. 

As soon as he opened the Angel’s door, he offered his hand again and they walked to the shop, joined.


End file.
